Publik
Vi som betraktar, åskådar, ser och tittar på en föreställning eller något som sker. Publik kan uppstå plötsligt. Publik behöver inte vara samlad. En TV-publik kan vara utspridd over hela världen. En scenkonstpublik kan också vara utspridd över hela världen. Skolpublik Teater i skolans kontext är en helt särskild sorts konstnärlig utmaning. Salongen fylls med unga som inte har valt själva att gå på teater . Kultursociologen Anna Lund beskriver detta, och den komplicerade, många gånger infekterade, relationen mellan teater-skola-publik, i avhandlingen Mellan scen och salong . De som inte känner sig talade till av den scenkonst som erbjuds, allra oftast ”klassens värstingar”, d.v.s. arbetarklasskillar, upprättar en motkultur i salongen. En motkultur av stök och kommentarer som skådespelarna bävar inför att möta. Alternativt möter skådespelarna medelklassbarns artiga kompakta tystnad – även det en skräck. Den publik som alla barn- och ungdomsteatrar längtar efter, och som också ofta prioriteras från många teatrars och skolors håll, till nackdel för arbetarklasskillar, är de redan teaterfrälsta estetklasserna. Det är i själva verket en systematisk klassdiskriminering som pågår i den svenska skolteatern. Rädslan för publiken Många konstnärer är antingen ointresserade av publiken eller rädda för den. Det kan finnas publikförakt hos konstnärer, och en tendens att avhumanisera sin publik genom att kalla dem för "apor", "en skock får", "idioter" eller liknande. Det är också lätt att som konstnär strunta i sin publik genom att slentrianmässigt hävda Konstens autonomi, särskilt när publiken som i skolteatern mer eller mindre tvångskommenderas till salongen. Citat : ”The modern director and actor must know the audience, its power and weakness, its leading and misleading influences. It cannot be dependent upon the second-hand opinions of ‘specialists’, but must be based upom the personal experience of meeting the audience in imagination and reality.” : ur On The Technique of Acting, ''Michael Chekhov : ”Jag har inte kommit hit idag för att underhålla er. Jag vill inte, det är inte heller viktigt för mig, jag har inte heller lust. Man skulle kunna säga att jag har kommit för att strida. Att strida kropp mot kropp med en tystlåten folkmassa, för det jag skall göra är inte att hålla ett föredrag, det är en poesiuppläsning, min kropp, min glädje och min känsla, och jag behöver ett försvar mot den enorma drake som jag har framför mig, och som kan sluka mig med sina tre hundra gäspningar, med sina tre hundra besvikna huvuden. Och detta är striden; för jag har en lidelsefull vilja att kommunicera med er, nu när jag har kommit hit, nu när jag är här, nu när jag för ett ögonblick lämnar min långa poetiska tystnad och jag vill inte ge er honung, för det har jag ingen, utan sand eller odört eller salt vatten. En strid kropp mot kropp i vilken det inte betyder något för mig om jag blir besegrad.” : ur ''En poet i New York och New York i en poet, ''Federico García Lorca : : ”Ju mer han betraktar desto mindre lever han.” : Guy Debord om betraktaren : '”Även betraktaren agerar, precis som eleven eller den lärde. Han observerar, väljer, jämför, tolkar. Han kopplar det han ser till en mängd andra saker som han har sett på andra scener, på andra typer av platser. Han komponerar sin egen dikt med hjälp av elementen hos den dikt han har framför sig. Hon deltar i föreställningen genom att göra om den på sitt eget sätt, exempelvis genom att undvika den kroppsliga energi den avses förmedla och istället göra den till en ren bild, samt koppla denna rena bild till en historia hon har läst eller drömt, upplevt eller uppfunnit. De är på en och samma gång avlägsna betraktare och aktiva uttolkare av det skådespel de erbjuds.”' : ur ''Den emanciperade betraktaren, ''Jaques Rancière : ”Vi på den här teatern ung scen/öst är helt fria att skapa en egen relation till vår publik!” : ''Malin Dahlström, huskompositör ung scen/öst Se även Mellan scen och salong, Anna Lund